Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigeration appliance, in particular a domestic refrigeration appliance, with a storage chamber delimited by an inner container and a pressure sensor which, although it is disposed outside the storage chamber, communicates with the latter by way of a connection housing which is anchored in an opening of a wall surface of the inner container.
A refrigeration appliance, for which such a pressure sensor is used to record pressure fluctuations which arise during operation of the door of the refrigeration appliance by a user and a door opening aid, is activated when the pressure fluctuations indicate that a user is in the process of opening the door, as is known from German Patent Application DE 10 2013 211 103 A1, corresponding to U.S. Patent Application US 2016/0116206.
The connection housing of that known refrigeration appliance is roughly rectangular in shape and is inserted from outside through an opening of a wall surface of the inner container until shaped catching projections have completely passed the opening in the walls of the backing piece and engage on an inner surface of the inner container while at the same time an apron protruding circumferentially from the connection housing fits closely in an elastically deformed manner against the outside of the inner container.
As a result, part of the connection housing necessarily projects into the storage chamber and forms a disturbing foreign body therein.